


Fire and Powder (which as they kiss, consume)

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where John and Sherlock's physical relationship starts right after John kills the cabbie for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Powder (which as they kiss, consume)

They had flirted all throughout the first day. At least John had flirted. He thought that Sherlock had flirted, or at least been receptive to his flirting. The first night they actually spent hanging out together was right after John had killed the cabbie. They came home giddy and full of chinese food and Jiu. They laughed and laughed until their stomach's hurt from it.

Sitting on the couch, John asked Sherlock how he had gotten himself into such a bizarre line of work, and how he was so good at it. "I just want to understand how your brain works, is all." He said, still smiling.

"It's a well oiled machine, John. Just as long as I keep working on puzzles and keep my brain active I see results." Sherlock replied.

John smiled back like a teenager. He loved it when Sherlock said his name. He said it in a way that no one else did, like it was important. He said it as though it wasn't one of the most used names in the country, but was his alone. Like it belonged to him. 

They talked about early childhood and growing up as the younger child. John admitted to doing quite wicked things to Harry and Sherlock in turn gave up a list of all the places he had seen Mycroft hide sweets. The conversation came easy between the two men, fueled by the dying fire of adrenalin and ethanol. 

Sherlock kept touching John's shoulder as he spoke, and after he leaned in while telling another ridiculous story about a young Mycroft John kissed him. He kissed him softly on the mouth, looking into his eyes for permission during the act. Sherlock kissed him back. They kissed harder the second time, and only broke apart when both needed air desperately.

"You're a better kisser than I thought you would be." Sherlock said, smiling.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." John replied giggling.

"It was. A compliment, that is." Sherlock whispered.

They kissed again and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John as John moved to straddle the taller man. They spent the next few minutes sucking on each others tongues and biting at lips. The friction between their bodies as John ground down on Sherlock was amazing. After a while, the friction wasn't enough. John backed off and looked at Sherlock.

"Can I suck you off?" He asked coyly.

Sherlock chuckled, eyes dark. "I won't ever say no to that." He replied and John worked on his belt buckle. 

John slid his pants and trousers down and off of his body as he positioned himself between his long legs. He slowly ran his hands up Sherlock's legs, toward his leaking cock. He took Sherlock's cock in hand and gave it a small stroke before licking up one side and rolling his tongue over the head. Sherlock shook below him and let out a sharp whine.

John then took Sherlock in his mouth and sucked lightly, licking around his cock and moving closer to the root. He let his tongue rub patterns on the underside of Sherlock's prick as he lowered himself. He bobbed his head and let the head of the cock rub against the opening of his throat. When he got to the base he pushed his head down hard, so that Sherlock's cock pushed into his throat, and held him there.

He bobbed up and down for a few more minutes, making sure to lick over the slit every time he got to the head. Sherlock started to mumble and John tightened his lips and let the head of Sherlock's cock slip in an out of his mouth over and over again. Sherlock grunted, and pushed his hand down to jack off into John's mouth. John picked up speed, and Sherlock came into his mouth with a yelp. John swallowed a good amount and let some run down his chin as he went to the kitchen for a towel.

When he got back he cleaned off his face and handed the towel over to Sherlock, who took it grinning and cleaned himself. John sat down next to Sherlock, and Sherlock tossed the towel away to the side table.

"That was...wonderful." Sherlock said before taking John's head in his hands to kiss him again.

"My pleasure." John said in return.

Sherlock then kissed John deeply, pushing his tongue into the doctor's mouth sharply while snaking his hands down to remove John's pants and jeans. John moaned into his mouth as he began to stroke him. His cock was hard, and the pressure almost hurt. Sherlock's hand gripped him and he felt his orgasm approach.

"I'm going to come. Tell me you want it." John said in a strained whisper.

"Oh, I want it. Come for me." Sherlock replied in a deep growl.

John came hard, splashing semen all over Sherlock's hand and his own belly. He moaned loudly, and Sherlock kissed him as he closed his eyes and felt the whole world drifting away. He opened his eyes when Sherlock began to clean his body, retrieving his pants from the floor and helping John back into them.

"You really should go to sleep now, John. It's seven o'clock in the morning." Sherlock said.

"Jesus, is it really?" John asked, just now seeing that the sun had already risen outside.

Sherlock just smiled and put on his own pants.

"I guess I will go to sleep then. Good night, Sherlock." John said, standing.

"Good night, John." Sherlock replied, kissing the shorter man on the forehead and moving to his bedroom.

John walked up the stairs and flopped down onto his bed. 'Dear, god' he though. 'I actually really like him....this will end in disaster'.

**Author's Note:**

> omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg  
> tell me what you think of this one, guys!


End file.
